To Love's End
by The Dark Meister
Summary: It had been six years since the festival of the HiME. Six years without turmoil, six years without death around every corner.  But it had also been six years without her.


Another day's end left Natsuki walking into her home, Shizuru calling out a greeting from the kitchen, making dinner for her. A silver and amethyst ring shone from Natsuki's left hand, the band coiled around her ring finger. It had been six years since the festival of the HiME. Six years without turmoil, six years without death around every corner.

But it had also been six years without _her_.

Hanging up her jacket, which was an obsidian trench-coat, Natsuki made her way into the living room to relax. Her dog, who was named Duran after her trusty Child, wagged his tail as he walked over to the woman. He was a large husky-malamute cross with a pure white and black coat.

Natsuki sat down on the large plush leather couch, patting the spot beside her to make Duran hop up. The large animal automatically curled up close to his master, his great fuzzy head in her lap.

The raven-haired woman placed a hand of porcelain onto her pet's head, stroking slowly as she stared at the glossy black of her large television set, the remotes for the sound system and television on the black-marble coffee table.

She and Shizuru had made it big in life. They didn't stop working until they could live without the help of Shizuru's very wealthy parents, dragging themselves to work every morning just to put their noses to the grindstone and working until their brains were numb.

Now only Natsuki had to work to support them. Looking to the amethyst and silver ring, the blunette felt a wave of sluggishness pass over her. She suddenly didn't feel like… anything.

Natsuki felt empty.

Looking to Shizuru, her wife of two happy years, the younger woman couldn't help but imagine the brunette having a head of fiery-red hair, crimson orbs flashing to violet for a split second.

"Natsuki?" the emerald-eyed woman blinked rapidly, giving her head a jerk to each side.

"Y-yeah, Shizuru?" Natsuki's voice questioned back, Duran lifting his head to look at the wine-orbed woman.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, alright?"

"Yeah." Natsuki went back to stroking down the thick mane of Duran's neck.

Once the dog's head was back across her legs clad of dark dress-pants, Natsuki lay her head back to stare at the ceiling, her eyes tracing out patterns in the little bumps and pitches in the roof.

Had it already been six years?

Heaving a soft breath, the woman closed her eyes.

'_Natsuki?'_

Natsuki jerked forward on the couch, a cold sweat on the back of her neck. Duran, startled, jumped off the sofa and trotted outside.

Running a shaking hand through her obsidian locks, the dark-haired woman's jaw trembled as she breathed heavier, throat locking up.

Natsuki had been seeking help about her… condition. Shizuru had spoken to her a few times about it; the younger woman would wake up in the middle of the night, screaming with tears pouring down her face. It scared her wife, Natsuki knew, and she cursed herself for it.

But Natsuki couldn't forget. She never would.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked softly as if there was another person in the room. "Why did you have to be so damn selfless?" Natsuki's grit her teeth, slumping on the couch.

Cupping a large hand over her eyes, her other gripped at the leg of her pants, feeling her spine shake as she tried not to cry.

Natsuki cried too much, she figured. She needed to be stronger. For her wife. And for _her_.

The cold silver of her ring wasn't helping her to calm. Because, along the band of ashen metal, there were stones of amethyst.

Amethyst, like the color of her eyes.

"Damnit." Natsuki took in a shuddering breath, shoulders trembling.

She had gotten the light purple gems on their rings because she said the color reminded her of Shizuru. Lavender was Shizuru's favorite color. But there was another reason Natsuki had chosen amethyst to be the gemstone of their wedding bands.

During her and Shizuru's wedding, Natsuki swore she had seen _her_ in the crowd, in a dazzling midnight-black dress, smiling widely at the two of them. But when the emerald-eyed woman blinked, she was gone.

Bringing her hand down heavily as if it was a lead weight, Natsuki stared at the gemstones on her ring. Sometimes, the woman wondered if _she_ was still actually here, just playing games with the older woman to get a laugh. Natsuki had heard her angelic voice more than once ring through her house, and each time, the married woman would bolt up and run around, searching frantically.

Of course, every time, nothing was there. No one was there.

Her ghost was all Natsuki had left.

"Mai…" she spoke, voice broken. Natsuki would wonder what life would be like if Mai was still alive, had she not sacrificed herself during the festival.

Maybe she'd be married to the fiery redhead instead of Shizuru. Maybe she'd wake up to Mai's dazzling smile of white, perfectly straight teeth every morning, sparkling gems of pale purple shining at her.

Maybe the redhead would have whispered her name when they made love, soft, delicate fingers dragging down the expanse of Natsuki's back.

"Fuck, Mai." She was tearing up again, hot, silvery tears already streaking down.

Everyone thought that Mikoto would be the most torn up about Mai's death. Mikoto had Nao. Nao had helped the yellow-eyed girl heal. Mikoto never could really understand the love Mai had for her.

Natsuki had loved Mai, too.

After the Searrs battle, all of the HiME broke apart. Mai was their tether. The busty girl kept them together. Once she had gone, it was everyone for themselves.

Shizuru and Natsuki had won the festival, obliterating the Obsidian Prince together. Reito was badly injured, and the man was still on the road to recovery, but no hard feelings were shared.

Natsuki stood then, walking outside into the large garden of her and Shizuru's home. Standing in the middle of the grand garden, Natsuki's eyes locked onto a wisp of mist, placing one foot behind her, startled.

"Natsuki."

There it was again. Her voice. Natsuki stilled herself, the fog taking form.

Slender curves, an impressive bust, and long legs. And most of all, those eyes.

The woman couldn't believe herself when the form of Mai, still young in all glory, walked towards her with a warm smile, the girl's being slightly transparent.

"I'm sorry, you must've been wanting to see me." The soft, sheepish giggle that Natsuki remembered from her school years came from Mai's mouth, the spirit rubbing the back of her neck.

"Mai…" Natsuki took a step forward.

"I'm glad that you and Shizuru are married." The girl spoke again, her voice that soft lilting tone that Natsuki loved.

"Mai, you don't understand-"

"I mean, you two are perfect together." Mai waved a misty hand all around the garden.

"No, Mai, listen to me!" Natsuki took two large steps forward to grasp at the girl's small hand, just to have her fingers claw through.

"I'm glad I protected you." The girl smiled again, starting to fade.

"No, Mai!" Natsuki screamed, trying to grab hold of the young spirit to no avail. Watching Mai fade away, the older woman continued to flail around, trying to grasp the ghost.

Natsuki could've sworn she saw a longing in Mai's eyes.

Once Mai was gone, Natsuki fell to her knees. Closing her eyes, she slumped forward, her fingers burying into the earth as tears started to soak the ground. Natsuki sobbed to herself, her anguish filling the empty garden.

After what seemed to be hours, the woman finally opened her eyes, looking down on a small violet. Smiling softly to herself, Natsuki delicately picked up the tiny flower as she stood, twirling the stem in her fingers.

Humming a song lowly, Natsuki strode into the house, all of her agony seemingly to be gone as she looked at the violet. One thing made her smile widen, her hope that Mai was still there growing.

Their garden didn't have violets.


End file.
